


Upon First Glance

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meeting, Fluff, Freddie is a good friend, Little bit of Angst if you squint, Love at first sight?, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, Roger and Brian's first thoughts, Side - Deacury, best boi - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Freddie decides to create a band, pulling Brian and Roger to meet each other for the first time.





	1. Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Lion_62: Hope you all enjoy. It's been super fun to work with Jessidwalton. Let us know what you think!!  
> Jessi: Here is the 2nd part of our Alpha/Omega AU for Maylor! We decided to write on how the two met and what they thought of each other<3 1st chapter is Brian POV (written by Lion_62) and 2nd chapter is Roger (written by me).  
> We hope you all enjoy and please give us your feedback and thoughts!<3

Brian swung open the door of his flat building, the snowy air rushing into his face. Pulling his coat more around himself he walked into the snowy night.

 

 _“Damn John. Its freezing, why did we have to go out tonight!”_ Brian thought bitterly. His best friend since the age of 10 had been wanting to do this for a while, and Brian had of course agreed. He tried not to slip on the icy ground as he made his way to the music building on campus.

 

He and John Deacon were both in their last year of school for their bachelor degrees. John for Electrical, Brian Astrophysics. They were a week away from finals and both needed to let off some steam, music was the way to do it.

 

“There you are Brian, what took so long?” The quiet man asked when he came inside.

 

“It's a blizzard out there, I was trying not to fall on my ass.” The curly head man huffed. Together they made their way to an open practice studio, both shedding their coats as they walked. “What do you want to start with?”

 

“I don’t know, I just want to play.” John shrugged, he took his old beat up bass out of its case. Together they warmed up, after not playing for so long they both sounded horrid. John began to play a soft rift, Brian following on a much more rock and roll note.

 

“Have you written anything?” Brian asked, tuning this guitar. “Lyrics or something?”

 

“No, you know I haven't since I was 15.” John sighed. “I haven't had time with school anyways. My amp is still in pieces all over my room.” He began to fiddle with strings of the instrument. “Plus, Tiffany had been taking up my free time.”

 

“Mate, you need to leave her. Yeah, she's an omega who everyone here wants, but she's rude and anytime you don’t do something she likes she’s a bitch. How many other people has she slept with since you _got_ with her? She cheats on you all the time. You know she’s using you because you're a nice guy she can bring home.” Brian spat, watching as his best friend looked so hurt.

 

John had always been a very happy person, dancing and writing songs about everything. But when he got to college Tiffany had latched onto him and sucked the life away. She was the only boy she took him, as he was kind and respectful. Where as the boys she slept with were the complete opposite. John was just a cover for all her lies, so her parents wouldn't freak out.

 

“I know, it's just been 4 years-”

 

“Of her using you!” Brian sighed. “Have you ever shared a heat with her? Or does she say ‘ _I'm waiting until we bond’_?” Brian mocked the high pitch voice of the brown haired omega, he watched the other alpha redden with shame and anger. “Deacy, your a great alpha who's gonna make someone happy someday, but staying with her is sucking the life out of you!”

 

“I got it! Okay Brian, just shut up.” John snapped, his eyes down cast. “Can we just play, please!?” Guilt ridden for making the other alpha snap, Brian agreed. Together they played for another hour, the guitarist getting John to laugh. They were just about to pack up when someone entered the room. The strong smell of omega hit them, both alphas looking to the young man.

 

He had black hair down to his shoulders with sharp cheekbones. His eyes were the color of chocolate and sparkles with unknown excitement. He had a hard overbite, his front teeth sticking out over his bottom lip.

 

“You two were really good.” He hummed looking over Brian quickly, but letting his eyes drag over the other alpha. “Do you play often?”

 

“No.” John squeaked out before clearing his throat.

 

“Just more for fun, to blow off some steam.” Brian smiled putting his guitar in its case.

 

“Oh.” The man licked his lips. “Well I wanted to start a band, _just for fun._ ” The man mimicked. “Would you two be interested?”

 

“Uhh sure, I would.” Brian looked to his friend, John shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

 

“Perfect, darlings. Meet here tomorrow? I'll bring our drummer.” The man grinned. “Freddie, by the way.”

 

“I'm John, this is Brian.” The alpha spoke up, voice soft and full of shyness. The man, _Freddie_ , nodded and left the room. “Think a band would be fun?”

 

“I don't see why not try. It probably won't work out or we'll play twice and never talk again. It's not like we will actually go _big._ ” Brian mused. Together the two alphas left the building going their separate ways.

 

* * *

  
  


Brian was the first one at the practice booth the next day. He took out his guitar and started to strum a few strings, thinking of a song for his current omega he was dating. Annabelle was an American girl, she was nice, blonde with a southern accent. She had every alpha look her way, but she liked Brian. She told him he was the first guy that didn’t just like her for her boobs, which he did enjoy but not like most. Her heat was coming soon, she wanted him to share it.

 

He was worried, to say the least, at the thought of sharing her heat. He had a lot of self control, but did he have enough not to bond her? He thought they were well enough together, but did he want to spend the rest of his life with her. After school Annabelle wanted to go back to America, and if he bonded her he would most likely follow. But he loved London, he wanted to spend his life here where he grew up, not thousands of miles away.

 

He shook his head, trying hard not to focus on that at the moment. Instead he thought of the guitar he was building at his flat. ‘ _The Red S-, The Red Sock, The Red Rabbit?’_ He tried, thinking of a name for the guitar. Nothing seemed to fit the yet to be finished guitar. ‘ _The Red suck my cock, The Red if someone doesn't kill me soon I'll do it myself. The red- Oh fuck it!’_ He shook his head again clearing the thought away with the motion.

 

The door to the room opened and in walked a blond. He had sunglasses on, his hair slightly a mess from the blowing wind outside. His gaze was on a small paper in his hand.

 

“Have you seen-” The blond stopped short when he saw Brian. “Oh sorry, I'm looking for someone. Sorry to bother you.” The man turned and left just as quickly as he had come, leaving Brian there staring at the spot he stood. The alpha was just starting to shrug it off when the door opened again, the blond there again. “Are you waiting for Freddie?”

 

“Yeah, and my friend John. Apparently were making a band.”

 

“So I am in the right place. Freddie's directions are worse than my nana's coffee.” The blond laughed with a air of ease. He stepped into the room and sent to the drums, he sat quickly and immediately began beating them. Brian was still sitting there left in the whirlwind of the blond. Taking a deep breath he tested the air trying to find the mans sub-gender. Brian came up blank, scent blockers. He sniffed again, the blocker had been put in that morning and was wearing off. He found the smallest trace of omega there. His scent was sweet, like a fresh toffee, sugary. Brian wanted to shove his nose into the omegas neck and tease the scent coming from his scent glands.

 

Brian again shook his head and began picking at the strings. The drummer started up a fast rhythm that caught the alphas attention. He stood and began following the same beat, adding a little spice as he became more confident. They played until the door opened again, John entering this time.

 

“That was good. Got any lyrics?” John asked taking out his bass.

 

“Nah, just playing around. Fred will have something though.” The omega nodded, he twirled the drum stick in his hand. John and Brian nodded together, John turned his back to the two but Brian let his eyes roam over the omega. He was short, with thick blond hair and shocking blue eyes. His skin was soft and pale, but he had a stronger jaw than most male omegas.

 

“What's your name?” Brian asked in a small breathy voice.

 

“Roger Taylor. You?”

 

“Brian May, and that's John Deacon.” He nodded his head to the bassist. Roger's eyes flicked to the other man, Brian felt jealous rush through him. He quickly turned his back to the drummer.

  
_‘You have a girlfriend, idiot! You can't be falling for this omega. Plus you might be in a band together! Bands that have relationships in them always break up.’_ The alpha scolded himself. But he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering when he turned and saw those blue eyes on him.


	2. Roger

A sigh left his pink lips as his blue eyes gazed out the window. Watching the heavy snowfall. He was in a bad mood already, but the cold and snowy weather made him even more agitated.

 

Tapping his foot under the counter, he glanced at the clock.

 

 _Freddie was suppose to be here a bloody hour ago._ He thought to himself before looking back at the window. It was growing rather dark already and the contrast between the darkness outside and the light from in, Roger could clearly see his own reflection through the glass.

 

His blonde hair was a little tangled together and messy from his long day. His uniform was hidden under his fluffy winter coat, as he was still cold even in the heated store. The more he looked at his reflection, the worse he felt. He could make out the dark rings under his blue eyes and the shape of his face.

 

_No one could ever love an omega like you. You’re not even that attractive! Only good thing about you is that pretty little ass._

 

Those cold, harsh words rang through his head and he could feel the tears start to build up before the small _ding_ of the door brought Roger back to reality. He snapped his eyes up and was greeted with dark brown eyes glistening with excitement.

 

“We’re starting a band!” Freddie practically shouted with glee. Roger just sat there, staring at the older man. His tears long forgotten.

 

“Um. Excuse me…?” Roger was confused as his hyper friend just smiled and skipped to the counter.

 

“I was at the school and over heard these two guys playing! One on bass, who was quite the cutie if I do say so myself~, and the other on electric guitar! He wasn’t bad, but I preferred the bassist~” The taller man smiled as he thought back to the man he just met. Roger clicked his tongue.

 

“So. While I was at work on time waiting for your sorry ass, you were off meeting cute guys and starting a band?” He asked in a sour tone. Freddie just laughed and winked down at the younger omega.

 

“That’s exactly what I was doing!” The man had absolutely no shame in admitting it making the blonde roll his eyes.

 

“Great.” He muttered, looking back out the window. He really wasn’t in the mood for his friends shenanigans. Freddie frowned upon picking up on Roger’s sour mood.

 

“Roggie, darling. Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about Tim…” Blue eyes darted to the taller man at the mention of the _T_ word.

 

“You promised you’d never say that bastards name in my presence ever again…” Roger muttered, crossing his arms like a child and looking away again.   
  
“Well, you promised me you’d stop thinking about the bastard.” Freddie replied simply. He really did feel bad, especially when he saw the blue eyes glisten with tears. The younger man bowed his head and wiped his eyes, obviously trying not to cry. “I know, Roggie… It’s hard… It really is…”   


“It fucking is…” The younger man said in a soft voice. The break at the end made Freddie heart ache. He knew how hard it was to be in a relationship with an Alpha who really didn’t care… Freddie had dated a man, Paul, for about a year. He really was an asshole, but Freddie was able to get out of the toxic grip of the Alpha. With help from his sister and good friend Mary, of course… But Roger… Roger was in that relationship for 4 years… Ever since he started college. And it definitely took its toll on the younger man. From what Freddie understands, Roger never had a successful relationship in high school either. His sister Clare told him about Roger’s past boyfriends and they all seem the same… Grade. A. Douchebags.

 

“...Come now, darling…” Freddie cooed softly, walking over to his fellow omega and rubbing his back. “Don’t think of him… Think of our new band!!” He exclaims happily, trying to make Roger smile. The younger man glanced at him for a moment before cracking a small smile.

 

“A fucking band, Fred…. You’re crazy if you think this will go anywhere.” He laughs softly but Freddie just smirks. There was a certain glint in his brown eyes that Roger couldn’t put his finger on.

 

“Oh, Roggie… I think you underestimate the talent I see.” Freddie hums before turning and walking to the back of the store without another word.

 

* * *

  


Roger cursed whatever almighty being who decided that snow should have ever been a thing as he walked through the parking lot of the university. He was silently happy that there was a thick coat of snow below his feet laying on top of the ice, so he wouldn’t slip. Roger couldn’t decide if he hated ice or snow more… _Probably ice…_ He shook his head as he entered the warm school.

 

He reached in his pocket and pulled a small notecard Freddie had given him with directions to the room, but nothing Freddie wrote helped at all.

 

_Walk into the school, turn left at that one hall (you know which one I’m talking about) and keep walking until you pass whats-his-names room and head toward the corridor. To the right is the room we’ll be in!_

 

Roger eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to follow the shitty directions as best as he could. Wondering why the older omega didn’t just write a room number down… After about ten minutes, he just started opening random doors and peeking inside before carrying on. As he neared a hall, he saw a light coming from behind a door. Sighing in relief as he practically ran to the room and opened the door.

 

“Have you seen-” He stopped dead in his tracks as his senses were overtaken by the strong, musky scent of an alpha. He had to stop himself from gasping at the sudden wave that washed over his body as he looked at the handsome man that stood there. Guitar in his hands and captivating eyes that Roger couldn’t make the color out behind his sunglasses.

 

“Oh sorry, I’m looking for someone. Sorry to bother you.” He said quickly, turning and walking about before the alpha could even answer. His heart was pounding and head was reeling from the unexpected meeting. Never had he met an alpha with such a strong, demanding scent… Yet, it was calming at the same time… Almost like the man’s gentle eyes…

 

Taking a deep breath, Roger shook his head before returning back to the door and opening it again.

 

“Are you waiting for Freddie…?” He asked the handsome man, trying to sound as normal as possible.

 

“Yeah, and my friend John. Apparently were making a band.” The man’s voice was as gentle as his eyes and made Roger swallow the lump building in his throat before he managed to speak.

 

“So I am in the right place. Freddie's directions are worse than my nana's coffee.” Roger laughed softly, trying to calm himself down and still come off fine to the alpha. Closing the door, he bee-lined for the drum set and sat himself down. Taking his sunglasses off before picking the sticks up and started to beat the drums, trying to get a feel for the unfamiliar set. He tried to ignore how the other man was staring at him, probably trying to pick his scent. Roger prayed his scent blockers hadn’t worn off yet, but he knew it was late and it was very likely that if the alpha tried hard enough, he would indeed pick up on his omega scent.

 

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and just let himself start to move his hands in a fast rhythm. Trying to block out anything he could but when he heard the sweet, slick sound of that guitar, Roger felt a strange surge of warmth fill him. Loving the way the other man was able to keep up with his beat and add more flare to the sound. He couldn’t help but think of how much the guitar suited the other man…

 

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. Half expecting it to be Freddie, but wasn’t too surprised when he made eye contact with an unfamiliar man.

 

“That was good. Got any lyrics?” The man asked curiously, his bass case slung over his shoulder as he walked in.

 

 _This is the bassist Freddie was cooing over?.... Hm. We he can keep him…_ Roger thought before nodding and twirling his drum stick in his hand skillfully.

 

“Nah, just playing around. Fred will have something though.” Roger answered simply. The two alphas nodded before the bassist turned to start unpacking his instrument. The blonde looked down at the set, trying again to ignore the guitarists burning gaze.

 

“What’s your name?” The question was soft and barely above a whisper, but it made Roger look up and for the first time his eyes made direct contact with the calming hazel eyes of the taller man. The blonde bit his lip out of habit before answering.

 

“Roger Taylor. You?” He tried to keep his voice even as he kept the man’s gaze.

 

“Brian May, and that’s John Deacon.” _Brian_ answered as he nodded toward the other alpha. Roger glanced over at John for a minute before looking back at the taller man. Brian had his back to the omega for some reason, but Roger wasn’t about to complain. It gave him and chance to look over the alpha without being spotted. And he did. The curly brown hair of the older man fell to his shoulders perfectly and his long body was at an angle as the man supported his weight on his left leg. The button up shirt he wore was loosely tucked into his pants and _god_ did those pants fit those long legs perfectly….

 

Roger felt his breath catch in his throat as the alpha turned and met his lingering gaze. He just offered a smile to the older man before starting a new rhythm on his drums.


End file.
